The carrier aggregation (CA) technology refers to a technology of aggregating multiple carriers into a broad frequency spectrum to facilitate increasing uplink and downlink transmission rates of mobile terminals.
To apply the CA technology to a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may be provided with two antennas, one of which may operate at a medium and low frequency band and the other one may operate at a high frequency band. The antenna for the medium and low frequency band may be connected to a bottom frame of the mobile terminal, and may radiate an antenna signal via the bottom frame. The antenna for the high frequency band may be connected to a lower part of a side frame of the mobile terminal, and may radiate an antenna signal via the lower part of the side frame. However, when the mobile terminal is held in a user's hand (in a held-in-hand state), because the palm may contact the lower part of the side frame of the mobile terminal and the dielectric constant of the palm is relatively high, there may be a relatively large loss of current flowing through the lower part of the side frame, which may seriously affect the radiation efficiency of the antennas.